Cooling electric motors used to power automotive vehicles helps improve the efficiency of the motors. A way to configure such a cooling arrangement is to utilize an array of pins projecting outwardly from the stators of such motors to form an outer periphery of the stator configured as a Pin Fin array which cooperates with a jacket surrounding and pressed in heat transfer relationship with free ends of the pins. The free ends of the pins and the pin jacket have contact surfaces at which there is a substantial temperature drop due to cooling fluid flowing around the pins and over the inner surface of the jacket.
In automotive vehicle manufacture, it is desirable to reduce costs while retaining reliability. In current practice, laminations of different configurations are utilized in order to provide spacing at the periphery of the stator to allow flow of the coolant fluid over the stator. Utilizing more than one configuration for laminations increases stator manufacturing cost and stator assembly cost.